


Tiger Stripes: "Use Me, Abuse Me, Make a Mess of Me"

by Silvandar



Series: Tiger Stripes - OtaYuri post canon kink!fic [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Otabek Altin, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Established OtaYuri, Established Relationship, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gay Sex, Love, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Nude Photos, Orgasm, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Photos, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Swearing, Top Otabek Altin, otayuri - Freeform, spank bank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvandar/pseuds/Silvandar
Summary: After watching some extremely messy comeshot porn, Yurio decides he wants his dominant lover to use him as a sex toy. Unfortunately Otabek is usually a complete gentleman even at their kinkiest... so he gives his boyfriend a very specific birthday wishlist to get what he wants.Date - May 2019





	Tiger Stripes: "Use Me, Abuse Me, Make a Mess of Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, this one gets messy! <3
> 
> Edited. One day I'll learn to do a second proof before I post... but it is not this day.
> 
> Date amended as I'm an idiot with basic math

Otabek ran his eyes over his boyfriend's birthday wish list again, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Not for the first time, he wondered which of them was going to enjoy this celebration more, the birthday boy or himself. Returning from his morning run, Yurio threw himself in the shower and then devoured fried eggs and porridge while Otabek made them both tea.

“I was thinking we'd skip a big dinner tonight” Otabek said casually. Yurio gave him a surprised look, raising an eyebrow.

“Since when do _you_ skip dinner? You _live_ for big dinners.”

“Mmm. I have other plans for tonight. I'll grab doner on the way home from practice, OK?”

“Plans?”

“You're getting your birthday present tonight” the older skater smirked at the instant flush on the blonde's pale skin.

 

The list had arrived by text in response to his question “what do you want for your birthday?” and had appeared during practice. Otabek had made the mistake of opening it while on a water break, and had to go hide in the changing rooms until his physical response to the message from the blonde went away.

The reply was a simple list:

  1. Use me

  2. Abuse me

  3. Make a mess of me

  4. POST SEASON




At the last part, Otabek had immediately started looking at his vacation dates for May.

 

Dinner was doner and vegetables from the stand near Otabek's rink, and they ate in the front room, curled up on the couch together. Otabek was happy with his preparations, as well as showered and ready. Mid May in Almaty was warm, but he didn't dare leave windows open if they were going to be making a lot of noise, so he'd gone with several fans in the bedroom, as well as iced water in the fridge. Resting after dinner, Otabek carefully braided Yurio's shoulder length hair to keep it out of the way for later, earning a purring, snuggly kitten in his arms as a reward. Watching an old episode of Supernatural while they digested and mutually drooled over the character of Dean Winchester, Yurio indicated he was ready for the activities of the evening by burying his head in Otabek's shoulder and feathering kisses over his throat. Switching off the TV, Otabek stood up and tugged Yurio into his arms, smirking at him.

“Ready for your present?” he asked, and the blonde nodded eagerly. “I looked at your list” Otabek added, “The only thing I didn't understand was why you wanted to wait”

“If I can walk tomorrow, you've done a bad job” the blonde laughed, and Otabek grinned in reply.

“Well then. Pressure's on.” Otabek pushed open the bedroom door and Yurio made a soft noise of surprise and excitement as he saw what his dominant lover had done to the room. Fans were on low, keeping the air cool and fresh, and there was a light musky fragrance in the air from a diffuser on the wall.

The usual soft covers and throws on the bed were gone, and instead there were black Egyptian cotton sheets, with a pile of duvet and pillows on the floor next to the bed for later use. In the centre of the bed was a very familiar set of black leather restraints, and an _unfamiliar_ piece of leather that looked like a very small belt, but more complex. Excited by the prospect of a new toy, Yurio took in the rest of the display with a whimper of lust.

The night stand was bristling with lube, and a notable lack of condoms. Despite both being clean and checked regularly, Otabek tended to still use them because he liked to delay his orgasm as much as possible and enjoyed the restrictive effect of the tight rubber. Obviously, he had other ideas for tonight.

“Strip” Otabek ordered, and Yurio shed his clothes with another soft whimper, heat pooling in his groin at the firm tone of voice. Otabek ran his eyes over the blonde, then pulled up the text message on his phone. He was still fully dressed, although his jeans were tenting already.

“Use me, abuse me, make a mess of me” he read, and Yurio blushed, nodding. “You're sure you want this?” Obtaining enthusiastic consent from his submissive wasn't just a huge turn on for Otabek, it was an essential part of their sex life. Unless Yurio agreed, he wouldn't lay a hand on him, and they both knew it.

“Yes daddy...” the pet name made Otabek growl softly, stepping closer to the blonde. “I want to be your toy...” Yurio added, leaning against his lover and brushing his lips against Otabek's scalp. The dominant brunette growled again and put his phone down carefully on the night stand.

“Kneel on the bed.”

 

The bed crackled abnormally as Yurio knelt down, and he realised with amusement that there was a plastic sheet underneath the cotton, protecting the mattress and normal sheets from spills and stains. Once Yurio was kneeling beside the pile of toys, Otabek shed his own clothes, slowly and sensually enough to leave the blonde panting. Yurio had a real thing for clothing and stripping. Once he was naked, he picked up the leather restraints and ran his fingers over the blonde's jaw, looking lovingly into his eyes.

“Hands behind your back” he ordered, and slipped the cuffs into place once the younger man complied. Locking them, he put the key into its little dish on the night stand, then picked up the second set of thin leather straps.

“Head back” he said, and Yurio blushed bright red as he saw the small, black plastic ball and realised what the straps were for. Otabek kissed him one last time before easing the ball between his lips and securing the gag around his head. Shivering, Yurio flexed his jaw a little to get used to the new sensations; they'd agreed to try gagging but hadn't done it before, mostly because Otabek loved to hear him moan as loud as possible.

Looking down at the blonde, gagged, restrained, flushed and horny, Otabek growled again. His usual method of warming them both up was either toys or teasing, but this was Yurio's night and his submissive had been very clear what he wanted. Sinking his fingers into his lover's hair, he pushed Yurio's head down until he was bent over on the bed, the blonde shivering in anticipation and mewling softly around the gag.

Grabbing one of the many bottles of lube on the bedside, Otabek used the restraints on Yurio's wrists to hold him still as he spread his cheeks. Slicking his fingers, he pushed a single digit inside the blonde, making him squeal around the plastic in his mouth. Yurio loved pain during sex, and he was already hard; Otabek knew that treating him roughly would get him off almost immediately. Easing his finger in and out of the blonde firmly, he waited until he got another muffled moan before switching to two fingers and making the blonde cry out again.

By the time he had four fingers inside him, Yurio was on the edge and panting around the gag, his head pressed against the mattress and only Otabek's grip on the restraints keeping him in position as he thrust back onto his hand. With a grin, the Kazakh twisted his angle mid thrust and bent his index finger forwards, brushing against the spot that he knew would make Yurio explode. In only a few deft strokes, Yurio's moans shifted to helpless cries and he came hard, soaking the sheets beneath him with his fluids as his body clenched around Otabek's fingers.

Not giving him any time to recover, Otabek gripped his hips and pushed inside of him, deliberately not using a condom. His lover had wanted a mess, and a mess he was going to get. The pulsing inside from Yurio's orgasm nearly undid the brunette straight away, but he held on and began a deep, hard thrust that drew more moans and breathy screams from the blonde. Gripping the back of his neck, Otabek bent over him as he fucked him and licked his sweaty skin, moaning in bliss as he worked his body. Knowing he couldn't last long after so much teasing, he concentrated on driving his first orgasm of the night and in minutes he was gasping as he climaxed, filling the blonde with his come.

Pausing for a moment to catch his breath and check Yurio was okay, Otabek eased his lover onto his back and looked down at him. The blonde was flushed and gasping around the gag, his beautiful green eyes wide with desire. He was already thickening again, and he shivered slightly as the cool air from the fans washed over his heated skin. Staring at him in awe, Otabek gripped his arousal, stroking himself back to hardness quickly as he watched the blonde pant. The mute evidence of Yurio's orgasm was smeared over his torso where Otabek had kept him bent over, and the older skater moaned as he ran the fingers of his clean hand through the mess.

Coating his fingers in Yurio's come, he brushed the thick fluids across the submissive blonde's lips, getting a lusty moan in return. Leaning down, Otabek licked some of the mess from his stomach and then sat back, his motion on himself becoming more deliberate as the taste fired his libido. Gripping Yurio's cock with his free hand, he began working them both at the same time, growling as his lover bucked his hips in pleasure.

As his body began to rise towards climax again, Otabek knelt over the blonde's chest, bending forwards and rubbing the head along Yurio's jaw, mindful of where he'd just been using it and avoiding his lips. The blonde instantly raised his head, deliberately nuzzling against his lover's thigh, drool from the gag slicking olive skin. His moans of pleasure were delightfully muffled, and Otabek cried out as he came again, arching backwards as white ropes spurted over the blonde's face. Yurio groaned with lust at the feel of wet, hot liquids dripping down his skin, twitching as his instinct to taste the mess was denied by the restraints.

Wiping his hands clean, Otabek sat back and grabbed his phone from the night stand, making Yurio whimper again. Photographs were a thing they'd started doing recently, saving images to their phones for the times they were apart and needed relief. Getting the blonde's whole body in the shot, Otabek took several photographs of the come stained, sex mussed World Champion and then turned the phone so Yurio could see the state of himself. Looking at the photograph, Yurio groaned around the gag, twitching and flushing, loving the sight of his body marked with the proof of Otabek's pleasure. 

“Messy enough yet?” he asked, and Yurio shook his head, his expression clearly demanding more. Otabek grinned, putting the phone down and lifting the blonde head off the sheets. Unfastening the gag, he eased the ball out between Yurio's bruised lips, loving the strings of drool and come that clung to the plastic.

“Ahhh... f-mmmm... d-definitely keep that toy, d-daddy” Yurio managed, working his jaw back to life and running his tongue over his lips, finally getting a taste of his lover's fluids. Otabek nodded, tossing it to the side for cleaning later.

“Thought you'd like it. Now then...” Otabek parted Yurio's knees and positioned himself between his thighs. As he looked down at the blonde, he drew a shaky breath at the sight below him. 

Come dripped from Yurio's cheeks and jaw, soaking into his braid and darkening the blonde of his hair. His arms were shivering from the restraints, muscles twitching, and the leather from the gag left faint marks on the skin of his face. Chest heaving, the defined muscles of his abs and thighs were smeared in fluids and flushed, bruises already forming on his hips from Otabek's fingers. Pushing his knees wide, Otabek ran his hands over Yurio's aching cock, stroking the flesh of his balls and up inside his stretched, twitching hole. He was dripping wet, lube and come covering every inch of his groin and ass. A perfect, sexy, wanton mess, all ready for Otabek to use as much as he wanted to. Growling praise for how beautiful his lover looked, the Kazakh reached for himself again. The slick, sinful sounds of his hands on his own body shot fresh heat into his groin, and he smirked; he wanted to make this last orgasm exceptional for the birthday boy. 

“D-daddy is so good to m-me” Yurio moaned as his lover began working himself towards hardness again. Otabek's stamina had always been excellent, but their adventurous, kinky sex life and the long periods of forced separation due to their careers had given them plenty of practice at keeping each other going during marathon sessions. The Russian knew exactly how to encourage his lover, especially while restrained. Now, he wrapped his legs around Otabek's waist and purred, his eyes fixed on the movement of the Kazakh's hands.

“Is that for me?” he teased, and Otabek growled, leaning over and kissing him, pushing his tongue into his mouth insistently. Yurio moaned around the intruding muscle, deliberately sucking and licking it in return, loving the taste of salty release that was all over their lips. With a low cry of need, Otabek shifted his position and hilted himself in the blonde, groaning at the hot wetness he'd left inside of his lover already this evening.

“Fuck... you're so full already” he growled, and Yurio shuddered with lust, bucking his hips up with each thrust. “You're going to be leaking for days... is that what you wanted? For me to fill you up with come like a slut?” As he spoke, Otabek shifted his angle and rotated his hips, rubbing the head of his cock against Yurio's sweet spot and making the blonde's eyes water. Yurio loved the filthy words and the name calling; Otabek was usually so polite and refined, even when they were having rough sex. His promise to 'use and abuse' had put a much harsher, meaner edge in his voice, and his submissive loved every moment of it. 

“Ahhh... f-fuck yes... yes, that's w-what I w-wanted... to be your s-slut... your t-toy... Ahhhh fuck! Fuck!! D-daddy... ahhhh! I'm... d-daddy, I'm gonna...”

“That's it, come for daddy” Otabek growled, and Yurio arched off the bed, gasping helplessly as his orgasm hit, pressing his face against Otabek's neck as his body pulsed and clenched rhythmically around his buried cock. The Kazakh sank his nails into his lover's back as he fucked him through it, his own climax flooding him like a wave.

“Jesus fucking christ” Yurio whimpered as they collapsed back onto the soaking, filthy sheets. “T-that was so h-hot...”

Determined to make sure his submissive had everything he'd been lusting after, Otabek took a selfie of them both lying together, then leaned back and spread Yurio's legs, taking a photo of his stretched, leaking hole and come-covered thighs. Showing the blonde, he brushed sweaty hair away from his eyes and kissed his throat as Yurio stared, moaning softly at the erotic images. “H-had enough yet?” Otabek asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde. 

They were both shaking and shivering, soaked in each other's fluids and reeking of heady musk. Reluctantly, the younger skater nodded, knowing from the change of intensity and depth of the last orgasm that he was at his limit. His arms were aching from the restrained position behind his back, and he was fucked raw. Feeling sore and very satisfied, he was ready to curl up and fall asleep in his beloved's arms.

“Untie me please, Otabek” Yurio murmured happily, and his dominant did as he was asked, knowing that the use of his name meant no more playing or games. It wasn't a safe word as such, but Yurio used it during sex to give his lover clear instructions when he was ready to stop. Easing the restraints off his wrists, Otabek gently massaged the blonde's biceps and elbows as he released him, getting a soft purr of relief.

Once his arms were free, Yurio sat up and caught Otabek's face in his hands, pulling him into a long, deep kiss. Pushing his lover onto his back, he straddled his thighs and looked down at him, picking up the phone. “My turn for a shot” he said, and Otabek rested his head on his arms, giving Yurio a stoic look as the blonde took a photograph of his upper body and face, purring at the sticky mess on his olive skin.

“You're almost as much of a state as me, daddy” the blonde purred, running his fingers over Otabek's sweat-and-come slicked abs. The Kazakh moved them both off the bed, stripping the plastic and cotton sheets off in one go to reveal a clean, dry set to sleep on. Eyeing the state of his hands and arms, he chuckled and gave Yurio a gentle nudge towards the shower.

“Come on, kotyonok, lets get cleaned up” he said, and Yurio grinned, cuddling into him for another kiss at the pet name. Otabek growled against his lips happily, murmuring “happy birthday, Yura... I love you.”

Shivering under the sudden wave of emotion, Yurio buried his head in his neck, blinking back fierce tears as he purred “I love you too, Beka.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi on Tumblr!](http://silvandar.tumblr.com/)  
> Some of my other fics you might enjoy:  
> ["Bought by Love", my Otayuri Mafia AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233995)  
> [ NaNoWriMo 2018 submission: Vampire/Nephilim OtaYuri AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486037)  
> [Canon Seung-gil x female OC (Yuri On Ice) fic for fans of cis hetero slow burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400234)  
> 


End file.
